Long-term evolution (“LTE”) is a wireless communication standard used for high-speed data exchange for mobile devices and data terminals. LTE-Advanced is a major enhancement to the LTE standard. Within the LTE-Advanced standard, carrier aggregation is used to increase the bandwidth, and thereby increase the bitrates. Carrier aggregation has been introduced in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) Release 10 (LTE-Advanced standard) to provide wider than 20 MHz transmission bandwidth to a single device (e.g., user equipment or “UE”) while maintaining the backward compatibility with legacy UEs. Specifically, carrier aggregation may be defined as the aggregation of two or more component carriers in order to support wider transmission bandwidths. Carrier aggregation configuration may be defined as a combination of carrier aggregation operating bands, each supporting a carrier aggregation bandwidth class by a UE. The bandwidth class may be defined by the aggregated transmission bandwidth configuration and maximum number of component carriers supported by a UE. Thus, a UE may indicate a capability of performing the carrier aggregation functionality to a network component that assigns the carrier aggregation configuration thereto.